


At Least We Are In This Together

by PrinceStxrm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Arranged Marriage, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Male Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, accidental misgendering, accidental use of deadname, mentioned transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceStxrm/pseuds/PrinceStxrm
Summary: Prince Roman, or as others know him "Princess Valentina" and prince Virgil have been arranged to marry each other in a few months, they may seem vastly different, but they have something in common, neither of them wants to get married.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	At Least We Are In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before reading.

Roman walked up to Virgil’s door; he had never been to his room since he got to the castle, but Roman hadn’t seen Virgil the whole day, and the sobbing coming from the mysterious place didn’t cease his concerns, “Prince Virgil?” Roman asked knocking; he didn’t get a reply, maybe Virgil didn’t hear him, would it be wrong if he just opened the door? I mean, Virgil’s the man he’s marrying, against both of their wills though, but it would still be invading his privacy... Roman took a deep breath and decided that he was going to take a chance, maybe Virgil needed help, who knew? Certainly not Roman, he hesitantly opened the door to find Virgil on the ground, hugging his knees and sobbing.

“Virgil-” Roman quickly let out.

"Princess Valentina," Virgil exclaimed in surprise, looking up at Roman's concerned expression.

Roman tried to ignore how hurtful it was to hear that title and that name; he should've been used to it by now since this is how he has been referred to his entire life, but it still feels off… He figured out why it 'felt off' a few years ago, he isn't a woman, and this is precisely why they are both in this whole arranged marriage deal in the first place, he ignored these thoughts and decided to concentrate on what was happening with Virgil "What's wrong?" He softly asked kneeling in front of him 

"Oh, it's nothing" Virgil wiped his tears with his forearm. "It's just a little panic attack, nothing new" he huffed out a laugh as if it were a funny thing.

"Prince Virgil…" 

"Just call me, Virgil or Virge," Virgil interrupted. "I hate my royal title" Well, that makes two of them, probably not because of the same reason, though.

"Well, Virge" Roman continued, "Since I'm your soon to be wife," that word made Roman shiver, "I think I should let you know that if you need to talk to someone, I'm always here for you…" You know, the thing you are supposed to tell someone who's struggling, but at the end of the day you don't honestly mean it "no judgment" he added

"You don't want to marry me, do you?" Virgil asked

"Do you want me to be honest or-?" 

Virgil sighed, "please," he whispered.

"Ok, well…" Roman began sitting next to Virgil and crossing his legs "In all honesty, no, I don't."

"I don't want to marry you either…" Virgil said, laying down, "We've bearly even talked to each other… We are still young, and I don't…" Virgil hesitated, but took a deep breath and continued "I don't want to marry a woman" he quickly sat up to look at Roman

"Oh-" Roman let out 

"I'm gay…" Virgil said "God, that feels weird to say out loud" a panicked little laughter escaped his lips, he was ready for Roman to shout out him awful words and leave, probably go tell their parents and cancel the wedding or something like that, not that he would mind canceling the wedding, but there were more cons than pros to that, Roman instead sat quietly with a pained expression on his face 

"Not a woman…" Roman managed to let out

Virgil didn't understand what he was trying to say, "What?" He asked 

"I am not a woman," Roman replied this time loud and clear.

"Wait. What?" Virgil's panicked expression said it all

"I'm trans," Roman said staring at Virgil for a reaction other than sheer panic, Virgil was right, it did feel weird to say something like that out loud, he wasn't supposed to tell Virgil or anyone that, but it had just slipped out… 

"I've been misgendering you this whole time?" Virgil asked with panic in his wide eyes, "God. I am so sorry, why didn't you tell me sooner? What are your pronouns?" Virgil quickly spoke 

What was Roman supposed to tell him? It’s peculiar for someone to ask for his pronouns in the first place, people always assumed he was a girl "Well…" Roman didn't know whether to lie about the reason for him not telling Virgil earlier or to be honest…. The truth was awful, "Well… I didn't tell you sooner because I wasn't supposed to and my pronouns are he, him" I guess we are going with the truth then.

"What do you mean you weren't supposed to?" Virgil asked 

"My parents are making me marry you to fix that…" he said, fidgeting with his hands nervously. "They think that if I marry you, I'll stop 'thinking I'm a man'..." 

Virgil stared at Roman, surprised, "I- dude, that's fucked up!" He exclaimed 

"Well, yeah, but there's not much I can do about it…" he shrugged.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, trying to sort out their thoughts "Do you have a name?" Virgil finally asked

Roman flinched at the question; it was the first time someone had asked him that. He did have a name, it matched with his brother's, but would be telling Virgil be the right thing to do? He could end up telling his parents, and that'd be a fiasco "Roman," he firmly replied.

"Roman…" Virgil repeated, the name felt nice coming out of his mouth "Well, then, Roman, maybe we should make a deal."

Roman smiled at Virgil using his name; it felt great, "A deal?" He asked

"We don't love each other, I don't want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you, even if you are a man, I don't love you, and I suppose the same goes for you."

Roman knew he needed to feel some sort of bad feeling at that moment since he was being told his soon to be husband didn't love him, but being referred to as a man over shined that uncertain feeling about his future "It does" he agreed. 

"Then, we get married, and go our different ways while pretending to be together for the rest of our lives!" Virgil let out a little panicked giggle. "It's the best we can do, so, deal?" He said extending his hand to Roman

"Deal," Roman shook Virgil's hand. “At least we are in this together,” he said with a painful smile and sad eyes.

Virgil sadly smiled back “Yeah…” he sighed

_ At least they are in this together. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Please support my other work: https://princestorm.carrd.co/


End file.
